In mechanical manufacturing, a press mechanism is a significant tool which may directly affect a work piece quality. For example, in mould machining, the press mechanism is applied as an auxiliary tool, which is capable of exerting a pressure on the work piece and preventing the work piece from vibrating and shifting during the mould machining, improving machining accuracy of the work piece. A uniformity of the exerted pressure from the press mechanism is vital to the quality of the work piece.